


Regaining My Wings

by SuperKamehameha



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fear of Flying, Fluff, Flying, Forehead Kisses, Humor, Rare Pairings, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperKamehameha/pseuds/SuperKamehameha
Summary: Marron was never afraid of anything. Until she accidentally fell off the Flying Nimbus while out with Goten one day as a child. Since then she hated heights. Years later, she asks her boyfriend to help her get over her fear for good





	Regaining My Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 2 (Marron Day) of Dragon Ball Next Gen Week 2019! Originally from a prompt submitted by skoldy "Hold my hand before I stab you with it."
> 
> Like all my other oneshots, Marron is a year younger than Goten. He's 17 she's 16 here.

Flight, also known as the ‘bukujutsu’ technique. Many years ago, it was an extremely advanced martial arts technique that only a select few of martial arts masters knew.

Those days however were long gone. Even Son Goku’s own granddaughter, Pan, learned to fly when she was just a little baby.

Flying had become just as easy as walking for the Z Fighters.

Except if you were like Marron and afraid of anything to do with heights, including flying.

Marron never used to be afraid. Not even the slightest. When Marron was a child, she’d be the first one to want to go higher and higher when she would ride on the Flying Nimbus when on adventures with her two best friends, Goten and Trunks.

However, one incident when she was about nine years old changed that.

_Marron was happily sitting on the Nimbus with Goten in front of her, peering over and looking at the amazing sights. The rolling mountains were beautiful that high up. Oceans seemed never ending. It was simply breathtaking for an adventurous child._

_But then, when she leaned further down to get a better look at a pretty bird flying by, Marron accidentally slipped off the fluffy yellow cloud and plummeted towards the Earth._

_Marron screamed and covered her face with her hands, sobbing, until she suddenly stopped. After realizing what had happened, she wiped her eyes and opened them to see Goten smiling down at her. He had jumped off of Nimbus and caught her. She was shaking and really freaked out, but otherwise was fine._

But since that day Marron swore off heights (and ever learning how to fly) for good.

Krillin and 18 tried to help her get over her fear a dozen times, but being as stubborn as she was, Marron wouldn’t even consider it for years. Every time she even looked over from somewhere high up, her legs would turn to jelly and her heart would jump into her throat like the time she actually did fall.

Six years had passed since that day. And still, Marron refused to go anywhere high unless she was in an air car. The only time she slightly budged was after she and Goten started dating. Marron would only go for rides on the Flying Nimbus with him if she could sit on his lap. She'd cling to him for dear life, but Goten never minded. Despite being afraid, being up there with him made her so happy.

Goten was always so supportive with her. He never once held it against her for being scared and always comforted her. No matter what, Marron felt the safest flying with him. Besides that stupid adorable smile of his that always made her heart do flips, that’s what she loved most about him.

It was another beautiful spring day; perfect for being outside. Marron and Goten were having a picnic date on the grass near the Son family home. They weren’t able to see each all week due to Marron’s cheerleading and Goten’s skipping class to train, so a weekend date was just what they both needed.

Marron wore a frilly, light-blue colored sundress and a straw sun hat, while Goten opted for his usual number 10 t-shirt and jeans.

The young couple had just finished eating lunch, and were laying back on the picnic blanket, snuggled together as they watched the clouds.

Marron pointed out different shapes. Some were little animals, others were some of their friends. One even looked like Piccolo. The others however, were just not at all what she was saying.

“What do you mean, a bear in a top hat? That’s clearly a monkey at a buffet!”

Marron sat up and stared at him. Of course that dork would see food. “You know you’re wrong, right?”

“If by wrong, you mean right, then yes!” Goten fired back, his lips curling into his signature wide grin. “That’s clearly a monkey. See? He’s got a tail. I’ll give you the top hat though.”

Marron giggled and playfully punched his arm before lying back down beside him and giving him a peck on the cheek.

These peaceful days really were great. They hoped it would never end.

Just then, Goku appeared using Instant Transmission with little Pan on his shoulders. They had just returned from the grocery store. Goten and Marron both shot up.

“Oh, hey Goten! Hi Marron! Am I interrupting?”

Marron shook her head. “Of course not! T-Thank you for having me!”

“Ahh it’s nothin’! You’re like family to us.”

At the sight of her uncle, the toddler practically lunged off of Goku’s shoulders towards Goten, tackling him into a hug.

Goten laughed and caught Pan. “Hey squirt!” He grinned and ruffled Pan’s hair making the girl giggle.

“Uncle Goten guess what? Me and Grandpa are gonna go flyin’ later! Do you wants to come?” Aunt Marron, you can comes too!“ Pan chirped. Ever since she learned to fly, she would always go out for ‘flying awentures’ as she would say.

Marron frowned. She didn’t want to hold him back just because she couldn’t fly… "Goten, it’s okay, go ahead.”

Goten only turned back to her and winked. “Panny, I’d love to but Mar and I have plans.”

Pan just stared up at him with wide-eyed curiosity. “You mean like kissy-kissy?” She said and then erupted into giggles and ran to Goku who had a teasing grin as wide as hers.

“Did you tell her to say that?!” 

Goku only grinned. “Well, is she right?”

"No that’s… that’s not it at all!” Goten replied back. 

“Then why are you blushing?” Goku said, grinning.

Traitor! Goku was normally on his side!

“Sheesh! It’s been like two years you guys, when are you gonna stop teasing me?”

“The wedding~” Chi-Chi’s voice came from the upper balcony. She was taking dried clothes off the hanger to be put away. She giggled at her son’s flustered reaction. Honestly, she loved teasing her three boys. Goten got even more easily emabarrassed than Gohan did at his age.

“Very funny.” He replied back and turned back to Marron, who was hiding her cute face from embarrassment. Her blush went from ear to ear. Although it was embarrassing, she loved it deep down. Marron gushed at the thought of getting married to Goten someday. She recalled the days when they would play house back in the old days.

Goku then jumped two stories onto their upper deck, startling his wife a bit. Goku winked at her and carried the bags inside, and then came back out to help with the laundry while Pan chased a butterfly on the grass below.

“Now’s our chance.” Goten flipped onto his feet and pulled Marron up by the hand.

She couldn’t help but blush. What was he doing so suddenly?! “G-Goten, h-hold on a second! W-Where are we going?!”

“Nowhere far! C'mon!” Goten (quite literally) swept his girlfriend off of her feet and into his arms and ran down the road. Marron’s hat blew off her head and fell onto the blanket as Pan trotted over to it.

Chi-Chi and Goku exchanged similar grins with each other as their son fled and Pan giggled from below, now wearing the hat.

Goten and Marron came to a nearby clearing with a huge lake. He gently put Marron down, and she adjusted her dress. 

“What’s the big idea?” 

Marron was blushing from the close contact but shook it off and gazed out onto the lake. It really was beautiful. She put a hand through her hair and stared over the lake. The crystal-clear water glistened in the sunlight. Her long silky blonde hair blew in the slight breeze, tickling Goten’s nose.

“Dad used to take me here to go fishing all the time when I was little. Now we all go with Panny.” She heard him say. Goten inhaled and took a deep breath. “I’m feeling up for a swim! You in?”

Just then he felt a tug on the back of his shirt. ”…Hey, Goten…“

"What’s wrong?”

Marron looked away from him slightly, her ears burning. This was it. She’d have to get over her fear sooner or later, and this would be the perfect time! “…I want to learn…” It came out as a tiny whisper, but she said it. And it felt good.

“Huh?”

“I want to learn!! Teach me how to fly! I’m… I’m sick of being scared! I want to go flying with you! And go out on Nimbus with you and actually have my eyes open for once! I promise I won’t hold you back anymore!” She said, fighting tears at that last part.

Goten took a step closer and brought his girlfriend into a hug, smiling warmly down at her. "Mar, it’s okay.” He gently pushed a strand of hair away from her face. “You’ve never held me back and you never will. Nothing will change that. I’ll gladly teach you. I’m honored that you asked me.”

"I love you, you big dork…” Marron sniffled her reply, resting her head against his chest.

“I love you too.” Goten grinned and held her closer.

Marron looked down at her feet and then back up at him. “…But what if… what if I fall?” He could just hear it in her voice. She was petrified of falling again.

“You won’t fall. I’ll be right here. You have the skill, Mar. It’s there, I know it is. You just have to stop doubting yourself. You can do this.”

Marron’s heart fluttered. Just like always, he knew just what to say. She leaned up onto her tip-toes and softly kissed his lips. “You’re so sweet…”

She knew the basics of Ki and how to fight, just didn’t care for fighting. It was boring to her. She always preferred watching fights, especially at the World Tournament. The adrenaline she got from watching fights far exceeded what she would get from something like sparring. And plus, she loved supporting her Goten in his fights.

“How did you do it so quickly? You were so young!”

Goten shrugged. “It just came easy to me, I guess. I already knew all about ki, plus being half Saiyan really helps.”

Gohan had taught Goten when he was just seven years old. Being called a 'super pedestrian’, whatever the heck that was, was the last straw!

After he learned that hopping and flying were in fact different, it came easy to him and soon enough…

_“Birdy, a birdy, Goten is a birdy!” Little Goten sang to himself as he flew around in figure-eight patterns high in the sky._

Goten grinned and put his hands behind his head. “Yup. Those were the days!”

“Personally, I think you were much cuter back then.” Marron winked at him while saying that.

“Hey! I’ll have you know I’m still very handsome!” Goten whined, cracking a grin.

Marron rolled her eyes with a smile and stepped away. After a moment, Marron took a deep breath and faced him again.

“Ok. I’m ready.” Marron said. “But only on one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“…Hold my hand.”

Goten smiled. “Is that all?

“Yes! I’m scared, dummy! So you…y-you’d better hold my hand before… I... before I stab you with it…!” Marron said, pouting up at him. It was obvious she just made up the first thing that came to her mind. “Or else…”

Or else? Goten chuckled at that. He couldn’t help it when she got all pouty and blushy like that. Especially when she’d 'threaten’ him. Usually with no more kisses, but he knew she’d break before he did. She always looked so cute when she got like that.

“Of course, Here.” He held both hands out for her, not being able to help laughing a bit.

“…I’m serious, Goten! Don’t you dare laugh at me! Y-You’d better not let go either! Or… or I’ll never forgive you!” Marron said, her voice almost a squeak. Her whole face was pink he looked like she was about to cry, but it was still so cute.

Goten leaned down and kissed Marron on the forehead, his fingers still gently entwined with hers. “You’re too cute.”

Marron’s face turned an even brighter red. She looked like a tomato. “You dummy, be serious…”

“I promise. You’re safe with me.”

“I… I don’t know if I can do it…“

"You can do it. Just look at me, okay? Focus on me. Remember, just relax. Feel your energy from within and slowly bring it out beneath you. You can do this. I’m right here.”

Marron heart fluttered at his words. They were soothing. She tightly shut her eyes and focused. After a moment she could feel her feet lift off the ground and she gripped his hands tighter. Goten floated up with her. It was relaxing, freeing almost. She felt weightless as if gravity no longer had an effect on her.

“You’re doing it! You’re flying!” Marron opened her eyes to see that she and Goten were floating about ten feet in the air. She yelped and buried her face into his chest, her eyes tightly shut again. “It’s too high, …I-I can’t…”

“But you already are. All by yourself. There’s nothing to be afraid of.” She heard him tenderly say. “You’re doing it!” Goten gently said. “Want to try moving now?”

Marron slowly nodded. She repositioned herself horizontally and slowly moved around. It appeared as if she was swimming through the air as she lightly kicked her feet. Goten guided her.

She started out pretty wobbly, and didn’t keep her eyes off Goten, but she was flying all by herself. Actually flying! And not falling! “I’m doing it!” She cried happily. When she was up there with him, her fears were all gone.

“See? Now you’re a little birdy too.” He grinned as warm as the sun gleaming behind him. She’d be a natural in no time. He was so proud of her.

Marron was almost brought to tears. Her beautiful blue eyes turned glossy as he just grinned. She sniffled and wiped her eyes with her free hand and flew at him into a deep kiss. They stayed up there for what felt like an eternity, both not wanting to move.

Marron couldn’t be happier.

Now if only she could figure out how to get down…

**Author's Note:**

> I've always had the headcanon that Marron was afraid of heights, and then when I was rewatching GT, Marron flat out said she was scared of flying. So I thought it was perfect!


End file.
